The new Magic Force
by Nicoli
Summary: Sakura and the gang go to America, and fight a new magic force. S/L M/and some one new
1. Default Chapter

1 The New Magic Force  
  
2  
  
3 Ok here's my fanfic, and the disclaimer that goes along with it. I do not own Card Captors, or Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does! I really wish I did though * sobs*. So don't sue me! I hope you like it; Please email me with your comments, suggestions, and anything else.  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The tunnel of water surrounded her and held her 50 feet above the ground. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't break free, and she couldn't see any thing but the water rushing around her. She struggled to break free, to no avail. She struggled to lift her hand to her neck, and pull the key away from her body. She tried to say the words, but the water stopped her. She felt her self slipping from consciousness, she felt her heart slow down. Every beat was further apart and she felt herself getting weak. But she had to keep fighting, she had to stay alive. She forced herself to lift up her hand and hold out the key. Then she screamed the words, screamed them like she never had before. It echoed through the water and out into the sky. Suddenly the key started glowing, and it transformed into the wand. Sakura griped its handle and held it out firmly. Then she pulled out a card and threw it out in front of her.  
  
" Firey card release and dispel! Evaporate this water!" she yelled.  
  
The card disappeared and in its place firey stood. Fire engulfed the tornado of water that held her and steam started to rise from it.  
  
"Finally" she thought, "I can breathe" as she took a huge gasp for air.  
  
Then she found herself falling towards the ground at a blinding speed.  
  
" Windy!" she screamed as she hurtled towards the ground.  
  
Windy flew down under her and stopped her inches from the ground. Relived Sakura stood up on the pavement and took a big gulp of air.  
  
" That was close" she sighed in relief.  
  
"Sakura!" came a familiar voice from around the corner  
  
Madison and Kero rushed to her with panic on their faces. They stopped in front of her and gave a sigh.  
  
" Are you ok Sakura?" Madison said breathlessly " We thought you were a goner, Li was on his way, and we were so afraid that he would be too late"  
  
" I'm ok Madison, I thought it was too late there for a minute too"  
  
Just then Li Showron appeared around the corner. He looked exhausted. Sakura's face turned bright red the minute she saw him. She yelped and hid her face with her hands, and peaked out at him from between her fingers. Then she composed her self, took a deep breath, and took down her hands.  
  
" I'm I too late?" Li shouted as he ran towards them.  
  
"No, Li, I'm fine, but we still have to figure out what in the world that was" Sakura shouted back at him." It sure wasn't a Clow Card, because I've already captured them all" she said puzzled. " What do you think it was Kero?"  
  
" No, it wasn't a card, or magic from Clow Reed, This power is drawn from something else, but I'm not sure what"  
  
" But where did it come from?" asked Madison.  
  
" I don't know, but what ever it is, it's very powerful, and it's after Sakura," said Kero seriously.  
  
Meanwhile 300 miles away in a little brown house on a lake sat a girl with hazel eyes and hair as black as her heart. She paced around the room and stopped right in front of the fire. Her eyes glowed from the light of the fire, and the hate in her being.  
  
" She will be helpless against me, this is just the tip of the ice berg for you Sakura Avalon!"  
  
She turned and walked to the table beside her chair. A wine glass sat there reflecting the picture of Sakura and her friend's miles away in Readington. Fire erupted in the girl's eyes, and the glass exploded in a million little pieces.  
  
" After I'm done with you, you will know true fear Sakura"  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- -- - --- --- --- -- -- -- -- - - - - --  
  
Ok, so what didja think? I know, I know don't yell at me! I know that is short, sorry! Ouch! * Gets hit with a rotten tomato in the face * Sorry! Email me with suggestions and gripes or whatever at Just_beein_me@hotmail.com. Thanks! ~Sakura_star~  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- --- ---- -- -- -- - - 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here's the next chapter in The New Magic Force. Yay! This one is longer, as I promised, and I'm sure you'll like it. Ok so get reading and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Buzzzzzzzzz…..! The sound of the alarm clock sounded in the air. Sakura stirred from her dreams and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was a little yellow face staring straight at her.  
  
" Time to wake up sleepy head!"  
  
"Whoa! Kero, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but it's about time you woke up and got me some of those pancakes your dad is making" Kero said shrugging. "And don't forget the syrup!"  
  
" Kero, how do you know dad is making pancakes?"  
  
" It's like a sixth sense, I have pancake radar"  
  
" Oh Kero, your so silly!" Sakura smiled  
  
Sakura started pulling out her uniform, and the books that she needed for school. While Kero buzzed around her bugging her to get him some food. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door right in Kero's face.  
  
"Ouch! Sakura, come on I'm hungry!" pleaded Kero  
  
" Hold on Kero, let me get ready to go, and then I'll bring you up what I don't finish, I promise"  
  
" Double Promise?"  
  
" Yes Kero double promise"  
  
Sakura came out of the bathroom, and patted Kero on the head. She smiled at him, picked up her backpack, and headed out of the room closing the door behind her. She strolled down the hall and heard Tori rustling around in his room. She skipped down the stairs, and smelled the smell of pancakes wafting in the air.  
  
"Mmmmm…. Kero was right Dad is making pancakes, hehe Yay!" Sakura thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Hey honey, good morning" Aiden Avalon greeted his daughter as she entered the room.  
  
" Hi Dad, good morning to you too." smiled Sakura " What ever it is that your cooking smells really good"  
  
" Pancakes with syrup, just like you like them" He smiled back at her.  
  
" Oh good, thanks dad!"  
  
She ate up, and made sure to save half a pancake for Kero. When she was done she took her plate upstairs and went into her room.  
  
" It's about time!" Kero said excitedly.  
  
" Sorry Kero, I had to wait for dad to leave the room so I could sneak back up here"  
  
" Well it's ok… as long as I got my pancakes!"  
  
" Hey Squirt! Are you coming to school today, or not?" Tori yelled from the bottom of the stairs  
  
" I'm coming Tori!" She replied " See you when I get home Kero! Bye!" She said as she left the room.  
  
She bounded down the stairs and out the door. She slipped on her roller blades and rushed to catch up with Tori. She raced down the sidewalk and turned the corner, and finally she caught up with Tori on his bike.  
  
" There you are squirt." Remarked Tori " It's about time you got here"  
  
" Thanks so much Tori" Sakura smiled sarcastically  
  
Just then Julian rode up beside Sakura on his bike.  
  
" Hi Sakura, hi Tori"  
  
" Hi Julian" smiled Sakura  
  
They all talked and laughed the rest of the way to school. When they got there Madison ran up to Sakura and pulled out her video camera.  
  
" Hey Sakura, I want to show you the awesome footage I got of last night" Madison said merrily  
  
" Ok Madison, I bet you didn't miss a second"  
  
" Do I ever" Laughed Madison  
  
" Hi Li!" Madison waved at Li over Sakura's shoulder  
  
Sakura felt her face turning red so she pretended to cover her mouth and cough so that Madison wouldn't she her blushing. She knew she had feelings for him, but she couldn't let everybody know about it. So she hid her face until she was sure that she had stopped blushing, and turned to greet Li as he came over to them.  
  
" Hi Li. How are you this morning?" Sakura asked brightly  
  
" Fine"  
  
" Come on you guys we're going to be late for class!" yelled, Madison, she was already at the middle of the stairs leading into the building.  
  
Sakura and Li ran to catch up with her and they entered the school together. They ran down the hall, and made it inside the classroom just before the bell rang. They sat down in their seats just as Mr. Torata came into the room. The room settled down and all the children turned around to face Mr. Torata.  
  
" Listen up class, I have good news!" He said calmly ' I have just been informed that the school will be sending 4 students over seas to America for 2 weeks. The children selected for this will be ambassadors from our school at a world wide convention for schools."  
  
There was chatter from the students when he paused and excitement in the air.  
  
" And our class has been the one chosen to send all four students!"  
  
Again the chatter began, and everyone was very excited. Madison's hand shot up from the back of the room.  
  
" Yes Madison"  
  
" Mr. Torata, How will the four students be chosen?"  
  
" They will have to write an essay about why they would like to go. Four teachers will judge the essays, and the students with the best four essays will go. The students have until the end of this week to turn in their essays."  
  
" Wow that sounds like so much fun!" Nikki said excitedly " And you know that I could come up with some great scary stories about a group of kids going to America" Nikki added menacingly.  
  
" Yeah, I would love to go to America," exclaimed Chelsea " and not just for Nikki's scary stories" she laughed.  
  
" I heard that the boys in America are so cute," squealed Rita.  
  
" I'm starting on my essay right away!" Madison said brightly as the bell that meant to begin class rang loudly through the school.  
  
" Me too" replied Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok tell me what you think of this chapter. Email me at Just_beein_me@hotmail.com  
  
The next one will be on its way soon! Thanks! ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, here's chapter 3. It's not very long, but it's cute, so just read it and deal, the next couple of chapters will be better. Ok read!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Sakura flopped down on her bed and let out a sigh. Madison sat on the floor watching Kero play a video game. They had been sitting here for an hour trying to brainstorm how to write their essays. A pile of crumpled up papers sat on the floor at the foot of Sakura's bed. Kero sat in front of the TV growling at the screen.  
  
" Oh No! Not again" Kero growled as the screen blinked GAME OVER in big green letters.  
  
" Oh Kero, I'm sure you'll beat it soon" smiled Madison.  
  
" I just can't figure out what to write. I do want to go, but I'm not sure how their going to be judged, I mean why do you have to want to go to be accepted?" Sakura sighed  
  
" I know what you mean," Madison said, trying sound comforting " Hey I know! Why don't we call Li, and see how he's doing on his essay!" Madison said cheerfully  
  
Sakura's face turned blood red, and she felt her face turn hot. She tried to hide it, but Madison saw her, and instantly dropped on it.  
  
" I saw that look, Sakura! Your face turned beat red the minute I said Li's name" She said peering at Sakura " you like him don't you?"  
  
" I…uh…I…umm… No Madison, why would you say that?" she stood up like she was in shock and gasped at the very idea.  
  
" I don't buy it Sakura, you don't turn red like that over nothing" Madison replied eyeing Sakura suspiciously.  
  
" Oh… ok…maybe I do like him, a LITTLE bit." She sighed  
  
" I knew it!"  
  
" But just a LITTLE bit"  
  
" Ok, whatever you say Sakura," Madison said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Ok Madison, lets get back to work," Sakura said as she flopped down on the bed again.  
  
By the time they were done it was 10:30 at night and Madison just decided to spend the night. She called her mom with her cell phone and got permission to stay. They had finally both written a paper that they were satisfied with. So they put down their paper and pencils and got set up to go to sleep.  
  
" Madison… What do you think that thing was that attacked me the other day?"  
  
" I'm not sure, it sure was scary though"  
  
" Yeah it was" Sakura replied as she drifted off to sleep  
  
" Goodnight Sakura"  
  
"Goodnight Madison"  
  
Of course Kero stayed up and played video games all night long.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Me: Hehe I had to add the part about Kero! Hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short, but it was cute. The next chapter is going to be short too, so don't expect the longest thing ever, but it'll get better, I just have to get through the little stuff before I get to the main story, I cant just throw them in America with out setting up the plot first, I mean come on people! Ouch, don't throw that at me! Ouch, ok, ok I'm going! * Sneaked off the stage and sobs in the corner * email me at Just_beein_me@hotmail.com Thanks! ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yippie! Chapter four! Have fun read it and enjoy! Don't yell at me, I'm sorry it's short, I told you what to expect last time! Oh fine, just read it! * Runs off the stage and dodges flying fruit * 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok class, calm down" Mr. Torata repeated for the third time. You could hear the agitation in his voice. The students were so restless; this was the day that they would find out who had been chosen to go on the trip. They finally quieted down and turned to face the other 3 teachers that were now entering the room. The teachers filed into the room and stood in front of the blackboard. A female teacher with brown eyes and hair stepped forward and read the paper she had in her hand out loud.  
  
" We have gone over all of the papers submitted to us very carefully. And based on the content of these essays, we have chosen four students to travel to America for two weeks to represent our school at the World Wide convention of schools." She announced. "These students are Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Sakura Avalon, and Nikki Dawson."  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Me: Sorry if I got Nikki's last name wrong, I don't know what it is, so I made one up, sorry.^-^  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
The classroom erupted with chatter. Everyone gathered around Li, Madison, Nikki, and Sakura. They were all very excited and happy for them.  
  
" You guys better be ready for my scary stories," Nikki smiled at Sakura and Madison.  
  
" Oh this is so cool!" Sakura squealed  
  
" I can't wait!" exclaimed Madison " I mean we're going to another country for two weeks! This is so exciting!"  
  
" It sounds like fun, but we will still have work to do while we're there" Li said in a serious tone  
  
" Oh lighten up Li" Chelsea said when she slapped him on the back.  
  
" Yeah Li this is going to be a lot of fun" stated Sakura  
  
" Yeah your right" Li sighed  
  
" Students, please settle down we still have a class to run today." Mr. Torata tried to yell over the students talking.  
  
They all finally settled down into their seats and got back on task. He didn't know why, but Li had a bad feeling about this whole trip. Something in his heart told him that this trip would only bring them closer to danger, but he ignored it, and continued working on his work. Sakura felt it too; she had the same feeling as soon as they had announced the winners. But she too ignored her instincts and giggled with Madison about the trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, I tried to make it longer, but writers block struck again, and I just settled for this! So deal with it! Email me with any suggestions, gripes, and the like. At Just_beein_me@hotmail.com. Thanks! ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yay!! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to get it to you. I had major writers block and I took me a while to get to it. Ouch! * Gets hit with eggs * Hey come on I'm only human! Hey stop it! Gosh you people are impatient! Ok just start reading it!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Li could already feel his stomach turning as he stepped into the airport, and he wasn't even on the plane yet. He saw Nikki and Madison sitting in the airport terminal, surrounded by their luggage. The airport was so crowed, there were people walking, almost running in every direction. He made his way towards them slowly lugging his suitcase and his duffel bag in between people rushing in the opposite direction. Madison saw him coming over Nikki's shoulder and waved to him.  
  
" Hi Li!" she said when he sat down in the seat next to Nikki  
  
" Hi Li!" Nikki repeated  
  
" Hey" he said in a non-trilled way. " I've got a really bad feeling about this," he thought to himself.  
  
" What's wrong Li?" Nikki said interrupting his thoughts  
  
" Huh… oh nothing, my uh… stomach hurts, that's all"  
  
" Oh, are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm ok…it'll pass"  
  
Just then Sakura came running up to them. She had a suitcase, a duffel bag, and her book bag, and they all looked like they were crammed full. She flopped down in the chair right next to Li. She looked exhausted. Li blushed bright red when he saw her, and hid his face from view.  
  
" Hi Sakura!" Madison exclaimed  
  
" Hi Madison, hi Nikki, hi Li"  
  
" Hi" Li and Nikki said in unison.  
  
" What is in your suitcase Sakura? Your whole room?" Li asked sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah, even my bed!" she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
" Wow this is going to be so much fun!" Nikki squealed  
  
" My mom told me that America is a very pretty place," Madison said  
  
" I'm so excited!" Sakura said excitedly  
  
" Now Boarding Flight 182 to Washington DC at gate 3!" Boomed the speaker over their heads  
  
" Well that's us" Li said standing up and hulling his duffel bag over his shoulder.  
  
They all picked up their luggage and headed towards the gate that read FLIGHT 182 in big red letters. They ran all their luggage through the baggage scanner, and walked through the metal detector. They picked up their luggage and placed it on the conveyer belt that took it to the back of the plane to be loaded on. They showed their tickets to the attendant at the gate and walked on through into the plane. Li and Sakura sat next to each other and Madison and Nikki sat next to each other in the two seats behind Li and Sakura. They all got settled in and waited for the plane to take off. Sakura turned around at peered over her seat at Madison and Nikki. They giggled and laughed, and talked very excitedly. Then the intercom on the plane beeped and a voice rang through the plane.  
  
" Will all passengers please buckle your seat belts and secure all carry on luggage" The voice directed.  
  
Sakura quickly turned around in her seat and buckled her seat belt, as the others did the same. All of a sudden they heard some one yelling from down the hall.  
  
" Wait! Wait, don't close that door!" he yelled as he made a sprint to the door of the plane. He rushed in and stopped right inside the door to catch his breath. He huffed and struggled to regain his composure. Then he stood up straight and walk towards the seat right behind Madison. He stopped in front of the children and looked down at them.  
  
" Hello students, I'm Mr. Alexander" he stated " And I'm going to be your chaperon. I work at your school, I teach the seventh grade." He said as he huffed and plopped down in his seat and buckled his seat belt. The flight attendant closed the door to the plane tightly and sat down in her own seat. They sat there and waited for a bit, and then the plane started to move. Despite the fact she had flown in a plane once before Sakura gripped the armrest of her seat tight. Li noticed her doing this and looked over at her with a concerned look on his face. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly.  
  
" Don't worry Sakura, we'll be just fine" He said reassuring her.  
  
" Oh… I'm ok Li…I'm just fine" she replied  
  
He could hear the anxious tone to her voice, so he smiled at her again. She felt her face turning hot, and looked away. As the plane took off Li's stomach turned again as he looked out the window. He narrowed his eyes and tried to sense what it was that was setting him off. He couldn't tell what it was, but he did feel a strong presents of magic around them. He turned and looked at Sakura again, maybe she felt it too. Sakura looked right into his chocolate colored eyes, and knew that he felt the same thing too. They both narrowed their eyes and tried to relax for the trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok there's chapter 5! Yay! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming soon, as long as I don't get writers block. Hehe. ^_^ Ok well, send your comments to me at Just_beein_me@hotmail.com Bye! ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here's chapter 6! This one will be good, I hope. If any of you have suggestions please email them to me, any help will be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Now go on and read the chapter!  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The plane shuddered as it landed at the airport 10 hours and 3 stop offs later. Sakura, Li, Madison, and Nikki stretched as they exited the plane. They yawned as they walked down the hall into the main part of the airport. Mr. Alexander led them over to the conveyer belt that carries your luggage out and waited for their luggage to come by. They eventually found their luggage, and started leaving the airport.  
  
" Hey wait!" they heard a voice yell from behind them. They turned around and saw a tall man in a gray suit running towards them. He was waving and trying to weave through the crowed airport. He finally made it over to them and doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. He held his hand up and signaled to wait a minute while he commposed himself. Finally he stood up straight and took one last gasp for air.  
  
" Are you from Tomeda School in Readington, Japan? He asked, still breathless.  
  
" Yes, sir, we are" Madison replied politely.  
  
" Good, you're to come with me, the convention has arranged for your stay at a local hotel, along with all the other visitors from the other schools." He smiled. " And I'm supposed to take you there"  
  
" Ok, good." Mr. Alexander smiled as they followed the man out the door and into a van.  
  
* * *  
  
" Wow! This is a really nice hotel." Nikki said amazed as the got out of the van.  
  
" Yeah look how high up it goes" Sakura said as she looked straight up towards the top of the building.  
  
" There must be a million rooms." Madison said doing the same  
  
They continued to peer at the building when two bellboys came running out of the hotel and picked up their luggage. They started walking into the building and were greeted at the door by two women and a man smiling at them adoringly.  
  
" Right this way!" one of the women said as she rushed the children towards the main part of the lobby.  
  
" Welcome to our hotel! We are so happy to accommodate our guest for the convention!" He smiled as he ushered Mr. Alexander into the main part of the lobby also.  
  
Madison, Li, Nikki, Sakura, and Mr. Alexander sat down on a couch in the lobby and listened to the man as he explained every thing about the hotel.  
  
" Anything you need all you have to do is pick up the phone in your room, dial one, and tell us what it is, and we'll bring it right up to your rooms." He said still smiling widely.  
  
" We have a pool, and a fitness room, a tennis court, and a steam room." One of the women smiled.  
  
" Wow! That sounds like it's going to be fun." Nikki exclaimed  
  
"Yeah it dose" Madison smiled  
  
" Ok!" The man shouted. " Here are the keys to your rooms, their one the 40th floor," he said as he handed Mr. Alexander three sets of keys.  
  
" The 40th floor! Wow just imagine the view!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah, just imagine it…" Li said with a queasy tone to his voice.  
  
" What's wrong Li? Do you have problems with heights?" Madison eyed him suspiciously.  
  
" Huh… oh NO! Not me, I'm not afraid of heights." Li said closing his eyes and crossing his arm in front of him.  
  
" Ok then… just wondering" Madison said still looking at him suspiciously.  
  
They when into the elevator and headed up to the 40th floor. Mr. Alexander looked at the keys in his hand and followed the numbers at the top of the doors until he found room E134, which was to be Sakura, and Li's room (Mr. Alexander assigned rooms to each of them). He gave the students their keys and told them to unpack and then met him down in the lobby in an hour. Then he walked back to the elevator and got in. Sakura unlocked the door to their room and the bellboy brought in their luggage and sat it down in the middle of the room. He asked if there was any thing else they needed, and they said no, so he left. Sakura picked up her book bag and unzipped the top zipper. As soon as she did Kero popped out and startled her.  
  
" What's the big idea leaving me in there so long!?" he buzzed around her head complaining about his wings being cramped.  
  
" Sorry Kero, the flight was 10 hours long, and I just got a chance to let you out" She yelled back. The whole time Li just sat there laughing at them.  
  
" Hey! Why is he here?" Kero yelled motioning at Li.  
  
" He won the trip too Kero I told you that!"  
  
" Yeah I know, but why is he in your room?"  
  
" It's our room"  
  
" What! But he's a boy! And you're a girl!" Kero yelled amazed  
  
" Duh! Mr. Alexander assigned us to rooms, there are only three rooms, and two beds in each"  
  
" Well I don't think this Mr. Alexander is a very responsible chaperon!" Kero pouted as he floated down onto the bed  
  
" I'm not to trilled about sharing a room with you either Kero" Li stuck out his tongue at Kero.  
  
" Watch it kid!" Kero right up to Li's face and held up a fist  
  
" Who are you calling kid, you stuffed animal!" Li held up his fist too  
  
" Ok! Brake it up you two!" Sakura yelled as she separated the two of them.  
  
They both sat down on the beds a pouted glaring at each other. Li crossed him arms and looked down at the floor.  
  
" Well he started it!" He said sticking his tongue out at Kero again. Then he sighed and laid back on his bed. "The jet lag is really getting to me now, its making me sleepy" he yawned.  
  
" Me too. I wonder what time it is back in Readington?" Sakura sighed. " I miss Tori already, even though he is a huge pain" she laughed.  
  
They finished unpacking their things and then left their room and went over to see if Madison and Nikki were also done unpacking. They were so they all locked the doors to their rooms and headed down to the lobby. Mr. Alexander was waiting for them on the couch in the middle of the room. He stood up when his saw them coming and waited for them to get over to him.  
  
" Ok kids, I just got done talking with the people in charge of the convention, it's not starting until tomorrow at one o'clock, so until then we can go sight seeing!" Mr. Alexander smiled at them.  
  
" Cool, I can't wait to check out their fashion sense here!" Madison said excitedly.  
  
" Oh great, now my battle costumes will make me look like an American all the time. People will think I'm a tourist." Sakura whispered to Li. She giggled and nodded at Madison.  
  
His face turned pink and he smiled oddly at Sakura and turned away. Madison saw his expression, but didn't say any thing, she just smiled mischievously at him and giggled to herself.  
  
" I'm going to have fun with them! They will make such a cute couple!" Madison thought to her self.  
  
They rushed back up to their rooms and the girls grabbed their purses, and Li grabbed his money out of his book bag, then they rushed back down to the lobby, and met Mr. Alexander in front of the building. They all piled into the van that had brought them to the hotel earlier, and sped off down the street. They didn't know it, but all the way at the very top of the building a shadowed figure was watching their every move. She watched their van until it was completely out of site. Then she laughed evilly and started floating in the air.  
  
" This is going just as I planed it!" she cackled " This is going to be so much fun!" she said, in an almost childlike voice as she flew off in the same direction that the van had went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this mysterious woman, and what dose she want with Sakura? And why does Li blush so bad around Sakura… I think we all know the answer for that one! Find out in the next chapters of The New Magic Force! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I finally got it done! So email me with suggestions, comments, gripes, or what ever. Just send your mail to Just_beein_me@hotmail.com and enjoy the suspense until the next chapter! Bye! ~Sakura_star~ ^_~ ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here it is! Chapter 7! Yay! Be ready for some major development between some of our main characters in this chapter! ^_~ Wow this thing is getting good! Ok so go on and read already!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
" Oh my gosh!" Madison squealed as she walked into a store with Sakura and Nikki behind her. She rushed over to the racks full of clothes and started sorting through them furiously. Sakura and Nikki stood back and tried to dodge clothes that were now flying through the air. Mr. Alexander and Li stood in the door of the store and looked dumbfounded. They watch helplessly as Madison made her way through the whole entire store, and pilled up about 30 different outfits on the checkout counter. Then she wiped out her Mom's credit card and paid for every thing. Sakura and Nikki also had picked out about 3 outfits a piece and paid for their stuff as well. Madison handed her bags to Mr. Alexander and Li and headed out of the store, and on to the next one, and Sakura and Nikki did the same. Li fell onto the floor hard under the weight of all the bags and Mr. Alexander almost toppled over, but managed to stay standing. Mr. Alexander struggled to make it to the van and place all the bags in side. He put the bags he was carrying inside the van and helped Li pull the bags off of his self. They went into the store that Madison and the girls had entered just as they came out of it again with even more bags of clothes.  
  
" Oh come on, Madison, I think you bought enough clothes to wear three different outfits every day for the rest of your life, and we have only been to 2 different stores so far!" Li whined as he lugged about 8 bags full to the van.  
  
"Yeah Madison…give it a brake…lets go get some food or something…" Sakura said awkwardly.  
  
" Oh…alright…" Madison said giving in, " But afterwards we keep shopping a little bit!" She said stomping her foot on the ground firmly.  
  
" Ok…where should we eat?" Mr. Alexander asked looking around at all the different restaurants on the street.  
  
" I want Chinese!" Nikki said excitedly  
  
" I want pasta!" Sakura said smiling  
  
" I don't care… as long as we don't eat fast food…" Li said crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.  
  
"I want PUDDING!" Kero said bursting out of Sakura's purse.  
  
Sakura, Li, and Madison gasped and shoved Kero back into her purse violently. Luckily Mr. Alexander and Nikki were looking out the windows at the restaurants they pasted. They all let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. They all then decided on pasta, and pulled over at an Italian restaurant. They ordered and ate and then continued sight seeing. They visited all the prominent buildings in D.C and took many pictures, and of course Madison bought about 20 more outfits before it was all done with. ^_^. They all headed back to the hotel at around 10 o'clock after eating dinner and running around town all day long. It took Mr. Alexander, Li, and 2 bellboys three trips back and forth from the van to the girl's rooms to get all the bags inside. The girls were still hyper, even after being on the go all day long, so they went into Madison's room and left Mr. Alexander and Li standing in the hall looking amazed.  
  
" Girls…" Li said with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Ok…Li I'm going to bed, make sure the girls don't stay up too late, we have a busy day tomorrow too." Mr. Alexander yawned as he headed towards his room. " Good night, see you in the morning Li… Oh! And set your alarm clock for 10am…"  
  
Li nodded as Mr. Alexander closed the door to his room. He walked into his room and flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard the girls laughing from next door and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He rolled over onto his stomach and stared at the wall.  
  
"Why do I torture myself like this?" The thoughts raced through his head. " You know you have real feelings for her…so why…? But she couldn't have feelings for me…could she? Oh I don't know what is wrong with me…I should just ask Madison…after all best friends tell each other every thing. But…how could a even ask Madison…I cant…oh whatever!" He turned over a little to fast and fell off the bed onto his back.  
  
"Ouch!" he grumbled as he got up rubbing his back. He lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling once more. He sat there for what seemed like forever, and thought about absolutely nothing. He just sat there staring into space. His amber eyes never focused on anything in particular, he just let his mind race so fast that he couldn't even understand what he heard. He glanced at the clock and found that it was 2 in the morning! Just as he was about to get up and go get Sakura he heard the sound of the rooms cardkey opening the door, and someone's footsteps entering the room. He sat up and pretended to be just waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura. She smiled at him and sat on the bed to remove her shoes.  
  
"What time is it?" He yawned, still pretending.  
  
"2 o'clock" She replied  
  
"Sakura, you know you should have been back sooner, we have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"I know Li, but we were just too excited to sleep…sorry…" She trailed off.  
  
"Still, you better not sleep through the alarm clock in the morning" He scolded  
  
" I wont" She replied as she pulled out her pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change  
  
Li watched her go and sighed as she closed the door.  
  
"She is so beautiful" He thought to him self. " Shut up!" Scolded his subconscious as he shook his head trying to remove the thought.  
  
The door opened and Li blushed bright red as she came out. She had a pink nightgown that came down past her knees on and pink fuzzy slippers with little red hearts on them. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She walked to her bed and sat down. She smiled at Li and slipped off her slippers on the floor. Li looked down at the floor and realized that he was still dressed in his regular cloths. He jumped up blushing brightly and rushed into the bathroom to change. Sakura's face turned light pink as the door to the bathroom closed. She looked down at her feet and blushed even more.  
  
"He's so cute" She thought, "Oh shut up!" Her thoughts yelled at each other. She shook her head and placed her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands. " I know that I li..li..like him, a lot… I might even lo… Oh! Shut up! He doesn't like you that way. He likes you as a friend and nothing more…" She frowned. The bathroom door opened and Li shuffled to his bed and jumped under the covers. Sakura pulled the covers over her self and patted Kero on the head (he was sleeping on her bed). She reached for the lamp on the nightstand, just as Li did the same. Their hands touched and they both pulled them back quickly. Sakura's face was bright red, as was Li's. They gave each other awkward looks and Li switched off the light.  
  
"Go… Goodnight Li" Sakura stuttered still blushing hotly.  
  
" Goodnight Sakura" Li replied shakily  
  
At that moment a little red light at the door to their room switched off, and a familiar giggle was heard creeping into the room next door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww! That was so cute. Madison is a little spy! Hehe! So what did you think? Sorry that I didn't get to the action with that weird lady, but I'm not ready for that yet. So tell me what you think of chapter 7. Email me at Just_beein_me@hotmail.com with your comments, gripes, and suggestions. Thanks ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. One of our main characters meets a real hottie in this chapter, so read on and find out who it is! Thanks, Now read. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Colors and images flashed by in a blur. She was running so fast that she didn't feel her legs any more. She couldn't tell where she was going, or what she was running from, all she knew is that she had to run, and never stop…her life depended on it. Then a sharp pain hit her hard in the side. She gasped for air, but found none as she fell hard onto the ground. Again pain hit her but this time on her right side as she struck a huge tree stump hard. She still couldn't breathe. She lay on the ground trying to catch her breath, and fighting away the urge to just drift off into unconsciousness. She finally began to breathe somewhat normally and pushed her self up off the ground. She grasped her sides from the pain shooting down her. She groaned as she stood up straight and saw her attacker before her. A tall figure dressed in a blood red robe hovered in front of her. A purple mask that resembled a butterfly covered its face. It was a woman because she wore lipstick and her black hair was all the way down to the back of her knees. Sakura stood there looking at this woman in horror, bracing herself for an attack.  
  
Suddenly the woman spoke. " You stand no chance against my powers," She hissed. " I expected much more from the Clow Mistress… but I guess you'll have to do" She smiled coldly at Sakura  
  
"What do you want from me?" Sakura said breathlessly, still recovering from her wounds.  
  
" Revenge!" The woman screamed and lunged her self at Sakura  
  
Sakura lifted her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes to brace for the impact, but it never came. She blinked and took her arms down. The woman had disappeared, and Sakura was standing there all alone in the middle of the forest. She looked around and all she could see in every direction was trees. She walked around and tried to find some trace of the mysterious woman, but she couldn't find a thing. Then all of a sudden she heard something. It started out quiet, but it got louder, until she could hear a familiar voice. It was Li! She ran towards the sound of his voice, calling out his name as loud as she could, but it never seemed to get any closer. She kept running at full speed until she tripped on the root of a large tree. She sat up off the ground and dusted her self off. Then came the tears. Huge tears came flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks where they landed on the ground making dark circles on the dirt. Li's voice was still calling to her, and this made her cry even harder. She sobbed uncontrollably and her shoulders shook. She buried her face into her arms and sobbed even harder. She couldn't stop crying. She finally took a deep breath and looked up. To her surprise she was in her hotel room. She looked around and saw Li and Kero staring at her with strange expressions on their faces. She looked around and sighed in relief. She felt something wet on her cheek and wiped it off. She tasted salt on her lips and guessed that for some reason she had really been crying. She sat up in the bed, and then felt pain shoot down her side, she grabbed her side, and felt around until she found where it hurt at. She remembered that that was the same place where she had been injured in her dream.  
  
"Weird." She thought to her self.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Li asked looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Uh…. yeah…I guess'' she stuttered.  
  
"You were going loco!" Kero said waving his arm excitedly in the air  
  
"Yeah you were Sakura" Madison said appearing over Li's shoulder.  
  
"You had us worried" Li said blushing slightly  
  
" It was just another dream" Sakura shrugged  
  
"You know how your dreams are Sakura, tell me what happened in it"  
  
So Sakura told Kero, Li, and Madison about what happened in her dream. And they all listened attentively. Of course she left out the part about her crying.  
  
" Be alert Sakura, this could be a foretelling of the future." Kero said crossing his arms.  
  
" Ok I will Kero" Sakura replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm serious Sakura"  
  
"I told you that I would!"  
  
"Ok Sakura, we got to get ready to go or we're going to be late." Li said walking over to his suitcase.  
  
They all made it to the convention center just in time. They all filed into a big auditorium and sat down in row J5. They sat and waited as about 3000 students from other schools filed into the auditorium and sat down. They heard people talking in about 30 different languages at one time. They all settled in and a tall bald man in a dark blue business suit stepped up to the microphone on the stage.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the international conference of schools!" He beamed into the microphone.  
  
Apparently all the students understood English, because no translator was needed. They all sat and listened to the man on the stage attentively.  
  
"These will be a very busy two weeks for you hear, but, don't worry, you will have plenty of time to do some sight seeing and relax." He smiled " Just think of this as a kind-of summer camp. You will be participating in many different activities and will be learning about each other's culture, while making friends. Now I'll hand the mike over to Mrs. Natalie Brewer, the head counselor here." He said stepping back from the microphone as a tall dark brown haired woman stepped up to it.  
  
"Hello, and welcome!" She smiled " I'm Mrs. Brewer, but all of you can call me Natalie. I'm in charge of planning all of our activities while you're here. You can come to me when ever you need me" She smiled pleasantly " So have fun, and go and make some new friends!"  
  
With that they were all ushered into a huge lobby, where there were refreshments and treats laid out on a long table. Sakura was glad that Kero wanted to stay behind and sleep, because he would have gone crazy over so much food. They made their way to the table and picked out what they wanted to eat, and then went to sit down on a red velvet couch in the corner of the room. All of the chaperons gathered in one corner of the room and talked with each other casually. Many students came up to them and introduced themselves. They met people from Australia, England, China, Germany, England, France, America, and many other countries. Then a handsome young boy with strawberry blond hair came up to Madison and kissed her hand. He looked deep into her eyes and for a moment there wasn't anyone else in the room, just the two of them.  
  
" You have got to be the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled at her  
  
" Oh, why…thank you" Madison said blushing  
  
" My name is Jerimiah Kindle, I'm from England" He said smiling " And what is your name?"  
  
"M…my name is Madison Taylor, I'm from Japan" She said now blushing brightly.  
  
"What a lovely name" He replied, slightly blushing himself.  
  
"The…these are my friends, Sakura, Li, and Nikki" She stuttered motioning her hand towards them.  
  
He took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently, as he did with Nikki's. They blushed and looked at the floor giggling nervously. Li's face turned dark red, and he scowled at Jerimiah. Jerimiah reached out to Li to shake his hand, Li hesitated, but then put out his hand. He shook Li's hand and then turned back to Madison, who looked slightly ticked at his display towards the two other girls.  
  
"Jerimiah, will you please try and stay with our group!" A short chubby brown haired lady yelled at him  
  
"Ok, I'm coming Mrs. Broth!" He yelled back at her  
  
" Au revoir" he said before kissing Madison's hand again and rushing off toward his chaperon.  
  
Madison's face was bright red. She looked down at the floor and made little circles in the carpet with her foot. Sakura and Nikki were giggling uncontrollably, and Li was blood red with anger. Sakura and Nikki swarmed Madison and started talking excitedly.  
  
"He's so cute! Madison he likes you! Awww!" Nikki swooned  
  
"Go Madison! I think he really likes you, he was blushing when he said that your name was lovely" Sakura smiled at her friend.  
  
"You really think so?" She asked them still blushing.  
  
"Defiantly" They said in unison.  
  
She looked up and spotted him at the other side of the room. She caught his gaze and he waved to her. She waved back, her face still pink, turned red as he looked into her eyes again from all the way across the room. And for another moment time stopped and they were the only people there. They moved to the middle of the room and took each other in their arms. They danced beautifully in the middle of the room all alone. Lovely music played and echoed through the now empty room. All of a sudden the music stopped and all the people reappeared before her. Sakura and Nikki were waving their hands in front of her face trying to snap her out of this trance.  
  
"Huh?" Madison shook her head as the fantasy faded away.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Madison!" Sakura said waving her hands in Madison's face  
  
"What…oops, sorry, I kind of drifted off for a minute there," Madison said regaining her composure.  
  
"Well, come on we all have to go and find out where we are for the day" Nikki said as they made their way over to a table where Mrs. Natalie sat handing out assignments to the groups.  
  
"Hi, we're the group from Reedington, Japan." Nikki said when they reached the table.  
  
"Ok…." She shuffled through papers and found the one she was looking for. " Today you have American culture and history class first, the rest of your classes for today and their room numbers are listed under here. And if your not sure where to go, please feel free to come ask me where to go, My office is right over there" She said pointing to a door across the room.  
  
"Ok, Thank you." Nikki smiled as they made their way towards Mr. Alexander.  
  
"Hi Mr. Alexander." Sakura said as they walked up behind him.  
  
"Oh, hello children, what class do you have first?"  
  
"American culture and history" Madison smiled  
  
" I wonder what other groups are in our class today" Nikki said looking over at Madison.  
  
"Maybe Jerimiah's group will be with us" Sakura smiled  
  
"I hope" Madison said with a dreamy tone in her voice.  
  
"Ok, well I'll be waiting for you here at 3 o'clock, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Alexander, we'll be here."  
  
They went their separate ways and headed to their classroom. It was on the second floor, room B125. They found it easily, entered the classroom quietly, and took four seats in the back. Many other students entered the classroom, and sat down. Madison was keeping a close watch at the door to see if Jerimiah's group was here also. He walked in the door talking to another cute boy with brown hair. He looked up from the conversation and saw Madison waving to him from the back. He hurried to the back and sat down in front of her. A bell echoed through the school and all the students took their seats as a tall balding man wearing a dark blue button up shirt and kaki pants stepped into the class room and stood in front of the chalk board. What was left of his hair was dark gray and sticking out in different directions. He wore glasses and carried a backpack in his hand. He looked relaxed, and they could tell that this class was going to be fun.  
  
"Good Morning and welcome to American culture and history!" He smiled widely at the group." My name is Mr. Busick"  
  
"Good morning" The class echoed.  
  
Jerimiah couldn't resist it any longer, he turned around to face Madison and smiled widely at her. She looked at his face closely. He had perfect teeth, and a very nice smile. She noticed that he had a light dusting of freckles on his checks, which where absolutely adorable. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were beautiful. They were light blue with a dark blue ring around them, that made them stand out even more. There were little flecks of gold in them and they kind of shimmered when the light hit them just right. She smiled back at him and he studied her closely as well. He loved her hair. It was long and flowing, and it looked like black silk. Her smile was perfect. He looked at her skin, which was pale and beautiful. Then he looked deep into her eyes, and was lost in them. They were violet with little green flecks in them. They stood out like emeralds. They were totally amazed by each other. Madison blushed slightly and broke their gaze. She smiled at him again, and looked toward the front of the room paying attention to the teacher. Jerimiah turned around and tried to pay attention, but he could barely listen.  
  
" Now how much do you know about American history?" Mr. Busick asked the class  
  
The boy that Jerimiah was talking to when he entered the room raised his hand and Mr. Busick called on him to answer the question.  
  
"Yes, um…sorry what's you name?"  
  
"Eddie Renkwitz"  
  
"Ok Eddie, what do you know about American history?"  
  
"That America has been involved in the 2 World Wars"  
  
"Yes, That is true" He smiled at Eddie "Dose any one else know any other wars that America was involved in?"  
  
Madison raised her hand and Mr. Busick called on her.  
  
"Yes, dear, first of all what is your name?"  
  
"Madison Taylor"  
  
"Ok what other wars did the U.S. fight in?"  
  
"Vietnam" Madison replied  
  
"Your absolutely right!" Mr. Busick said excitedly.  
  
"She smart too" Jerimiah thought to him self. He turned around and gave her a thumbs up and she smiled at him.  
  
"Can anyone tell me of any wars that happened right here on U.S. soil?"  
  
" The Civil war" Sakura smiled  
  
"The Spanish/American war" someone on the other side of the room said.  
  
"The Revolutionary war" Li said as Mr. Busick called on him.  
  
"Good job! I'm impressed." Mr. Busick said taking a seat at his desk. "Ok now that I know that you have a basic knowledge about U.S. history, I'm going to fill in the blanks for you. But I'm not going to use this big huge text book." He said dropping it into the trashcan. "I believe that if I'm going to teach this to you right, I have to know it myself, not just recite it from a textbook, written by biased people." He said standing up. "I have studied this text book from front to back… and parts of it are not true, so I'm here to teach you the truth, and not the truth that they want you to know. I've studied every topic in this book, and I can teach it to you from what I know." He smiled at them.  
  
So he started his lesson from the Revolutionary war. He got all the way up to WW1 and then their time was up.  
  
"I'll see you again next week to finish the rest of U.S. history," he said as they left the room.  
  
"Wow! That was a cool class," Sakura said as they left the room.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool that he has memorized the whole history of the U.S." Nikki said  
  
"Don't you think so Madison?" Sakura turned around to find that Madison was not behind her. She looked around and spotted her just outside the door to Mr. Busick's classroom talking to Jerimiah.  
  
"Madison! Common! Were going to be late!" Sakura yelled down the hall.  
  
"Huh… Oh sorry Sakura, I'm coming. See ya later" She said running towards her friends.  
  
"Bye!" Jerimiah waved to her as she left.  
  
"Sorry guys." Madison said blushing as she skidded to a stop next to Sakura.  
  
Jerimiah ran to catch up with his group as a pair of eyes glared at him from a shadow.  
  
"Soon…" the figure hissed and disappeared with a little puff of purple smoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so tell me what you think of Jerimiah. Aren't they adorable! ^_^ I had to make Madison get a guy. ^_~ Sorry that I still haven't gotten into any major action yet, but as the mysterious figure said… "Soon…" HAHAHA, you'll just have to wait a little longer! Wahhh Ha Ha Ha! *Li slaps me with a frying pan* Ouch! Ok I can take a hint. So stay tuned for the next chapter of The New Magic Force!!! And email me at Just_beein_me@hotmail.com Thanks! ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here's chapter 9! Yay! I'm so proud of my self! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written! Yippie! So please read on and enjoy chapter 9 and please give me some feedback on what you think of my fic so far and, what kind of things do you want to see happen to our characters. So go and read! ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The sky had darkened and turned a strange shade of green. The wind blew brown leaves around on the sidewalk and it whistled as it rushed passed the building. Sakura glanced out the window as she waited for the teacher to hand out a work sheet.  
  
She looked over at Li, who was paying attention to their 3 period teacher, Mrs. Haley. They had to fill out a work sheet about themselves, and their cultures. It was very boring. It was a good thing that they had a different class the next day. They had eaten lunch already, and only had one more class for the day. The classes were set up just like the American high schools, four classes a day, each 88 minutes long, and 30 minutes for lunch. Jerimiah's group had eaten lunch with them. Everyone thought that Madison and Jerimiah made a very good couple. Sakura looked out the window again. The sky was constantly getting darker and it defiantly looked like it was going to rain.  
  
"Now class tell me something about your self" Mrs. Haley said clapping her hands together. " Sakura, how about you?"  
  
" I live in Reedington, Japan with my brother Tori, and my father Adien Avalon." Sakura replied politely.  
  
"Good, now how about you Li?"  
  
" I currently live in Reedington also, but I'm from Hong Kong." Li stated  
  
"Good. Now I'll go around the class and I want all of you to tell me one thing about your self." She smiled at the class  
  
She went around the room and every one stated a fact about themselves, and they continued with class. Mrs. Haley did this just to get everyone introduced, and then she started her real lesson plan, which was to teach European history.  
  
The class moved smoothly and they got a lot of work done before it was time to leave. The bell rang and Mrs. Haley dismissed her students. Li, Sakura, Madison, and Nikki walked up 2 flights of stairs to find their next class, which was Art/Theater. Madison was excited about this class, for obvious reasons. They made it in side the door just in time. The bell sounded loudly as they took their seats. There were about 60 students in this room, which was, really the auditorium. A tall slender man, with bright red hair stood on the stage in front of them. He wore tan corduroys, and a dark green shirt. He had a light beard, and looked very laid back.  
  
"Hello my name is Mr. Turner, and welcome to Art and Theater class!" He said after the class had gotten quiet. " Ok, in this class you will be learning about Art and Theater, of course, and we will be performing a play at the ending ceremonies. All of your parents are invited, to come and see your performances, and the rest of the student body will also be attending." He smiled " This is going to be really fun. Now the first thing we have to do is assigning the parts." He said passing out playbooks. " Now look through the list of characters, and pick a part that you would like to audition for."  
  
They looked through the books and every one auditioned for their parts. The play was Romeo and Juliet. Sakura, Nikki, and almost every other girl went for Juliet, but Sakura got the part. Unfortunately nobody went for the part of Romeo, all the boys were too shy. Li blushed furiously when Sakura got the part of Juliet, he knew that whoever played Romeo would get to kiss Juliet, this was the perfect opportunity. So Mr. Turner auditioned all the boys to see who could say the lines the best. Li blushed bright red when it was his turn. He said his lines nervously, but he was very good at it. All the boys had auditioned and Mr. Turner took a couple minutes to make a decision.  
  
" Ok kids, I have made my decision, I have picked Li Showron for the part of Romeo." He said clapping his hands together.  
  
Li blushed furiously as the other kids congratulated him. Sakura's face was two shades darker than his. Madison tried to hold back her giggles when she saw this, but she couldn't and burst out in full-blown laughter. Sakura and Li gave her a puzzled look as she rolled on the floor clutching her stomach.  
  
" What's so funny Madison?" Sakura asked looking down at her puzzled.  
  
" Yeah, Madison what are you laughing at," Nikki asked looking even more puzzled that Sakura.  
  
"Nothing….hehehe" Madison managed to get out before bursting into laughter again.  
  
"I didn't think nothing could be that funny" Li said scratching his head.  
  
Madison took about 20 deep breaths and finally stopped laughing so hard. She stood up and took another breath and walked over to Mr. Turner. Sakura, Li, and Nikki stood there with blank looked on their faces.  
  
"Sure Madison, of course you can!" Mr. Turner said excitedly. " Are you sure you can do all that in 2 weeks?"  
  
"Yep! I'm positive I can!" Madison said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok then, you can make the costumes. I'll give you the money for the material and you can pick it out," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Madison said smiling as she pocketed the money he handed her.  
  
She smiled and walked back over to Sakura. She held out the money and smiled widely.  
  
" I get to make all the costumes Sakura!" Madison said excitedly.  
  
"I know I heard, congratulations," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Madison smiled.  
  
Then they all sat down to practice their parts. Li blushed bright red for the rest of the class, which almost sent Madison into a fit of giggles every time she looked at him. Sakura was very nervous and was also blushing a bright pink. She was startled when the dismissal bell rang at the end of class and threw her playbook into the air. They all gathered their things and went to meet Mr. Alexander at the entrance hall. Jerimiah and his friends were also standing in the entrance hall and Madison rushed over to greet him. He gave her a hug when he saw her and they started talking excitedly.  
  
"I love this program!" Madison smiled " I've learned so much today, and I get to make all of the costumes for the ending ceremonies play."  
  
" Whoa, that's a lot of sewing your going to have to do, are you sure you can do it all?" said Jerimiah with a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm sure, I love sewing, and I've got 2 weeks to do it in." Madison shook her head reassuringly.  
  
Li was still scowling at Jerimiah from behind Sakura.  
  
"There's something…strange about him" Li's thoughts growled. " Well, maybe it's just me…I'll ask Sakura if she senses something about him too."  
  
" Hey Sakura, do you sense something, eh…strange about Jerimiah?" Li whispered to Sakura in an awkward tone.  
  
"…Eh… no, not really Li, why? Do you sense something about him?" Sakura whispered back at Li.  
  
" Well I just thought that there was something different about him, but it's probably because of this jet lag…I'm still out of wack." Li lied.  
  
" Oh, ok" Sakura replied blushing slightly.  
  
" Hey kids!"  
  
They turned and saw Mr. Alexander waving to them from the door.  
  
" Ok, Jerimiah, I'll see you later" Madison smiled.  
  
"Ok, my room number is G196, do you think we could all go out to dinner tonight at around 7:30?" He smiled at her shyly.  
  
"I'm sure that will be fine, I'll call you later and tell you for sure, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then," He said giving Madison a hug before she ran off to catch up with Sakura and the others.  
  
* * *  
  
The same mysterious woman now sat on the roof of the hotel in a purple and golden chair. She watched through a wine glass as the van arrived at the hotel. The reflection of Sakura and Li faded out of view and the glass burst into flames. The woman snapped her fingers and all of a sudden the silhouette of a small man appeared before her. He dropped to his knees and bowed at her feet.  
  
" Quimby! Tonight the party for our little Clow Mistress will begin. Are you ready to serve me, and destroy all my enemies?" She snapped at the man.  
  
"Of- of course m-m-mistress, any thing y-you need" Quimby said shuddering.  
  
"Good! Now go and make the preparations!" She screamed at him.  
  
" Ye- yes m-m-mistress!" Quimby stuttered before disappearing with a small puff of purple smoke.  
  
" Everything is ready and waiting for our little princess's arrival" Sneered the woman folding her hands in her lap and staring out into the brightly lit city.  
  
* * *  
  
" Hello…oh hi Madison!" Jerimiah said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Alexander said that it was ok for us to go out tonight together, so did Mrs. Broth say that it was alright?" Madison spoke loudly over the racket Li and Kero were making.  
  
"You stuffed animal!" Li shouted at Kero  
  
"Why you little gaki!" Kero shouted back  
  
" Hey do you think you could keep it down, I'm trying to talk here!" Madison said in an irritated tone. "Or at least move into another room to holler at each other!"  
  
"Oh, ok…" Kero and Li both stopped mid jump, and fell to the floor (well Li fell to the floor). Li got up and brushed off and moved into another room. Kero flew off behind him and closed the door behind him. You could here them screaming at each other through the door, but It was nowhere as loud as it had been.  
  
"Anyway!" Madison said rolling her eyes. " So can you guys come or not?" she said smiling again.  
  
"Yeah, she thinks it's a good idea, we are here to interact with other cultures." Jerimiah smiled.  
  
"Good, so we'll meet you guys down in the lobby at 7 o'clock, is that ok?" Madison said still smiling.  
  
" Ok, that sounds good to me!" Jerimiah beamed into the phone.  
  
" Ok, I'll see you then!" Madison glowed " bye…" She said trailing off.  
  
"Bye…" Jerimiah said quietly, hesitating hanging up.  
  
"Ok…eh…bye…" Madison said setting the phone down on the receiver lightly.  
  
"So, you guys totally in love or what?" Nikki smirked at her.  
  
"Oh, behave, we just met each other… but…he's SO cute!" Madison said almost floating in mid air.  
  
They giggled some more about Jerimiah, and then the subject got changed to the play. How they had both noticed that Sakura and Li had blushed so badly when they got the leads. They both knew something was up with the two of them.  
  
" He looks at her ALL the time!" Nikki said stifling her giggles.  
  
"She blushes SO bad around him at times, like when she looks at him, and then he'll catch her looking at him, it's absolutely adorable how clueless they are." Madison said about to burst into giggles.  
  
" You can all ways count on them for a laugh, even if they don't know that they're being funny." Nikki said now letting her giggles free, which turned into full-blown laughter, as Madison joined in too.  
  
Madison, Sakura, Nikki, Li, and Mr. Alexander met Jerimiah, Eddie, and the rest of their group in the lobby at 7 o'clock like they had agreed. They all took separate vans, and headed into the city to find a place to eat. They decided to go to a nice restaurant called Washington Square. Then they all decided to do some window-shopping afterwards. Then they went to check out the mall and see what kinds of things America had. Madison had come prepared with her mom's gold card again and bought something for everyone. And she got to pick up a lot of the fabric that she needed for the play. They wandered around the mall and went to almost every shop.  
  
" Come on Madison! This looks like a good shop." Sakura said excitedly as they entered a shop called Deb's.  
  
Sakura, Madison, Nikki, Alexis, and Valerie (the girls in Jerimiah's group) tried on just about every piece of clothing in the store, and then bought 3 or 4 outfits a piece. It was about 9:30 when they were done in the mall. And again the guys got stuck carrying all the bags ^_^.  
  
They left the mall and took to walking around again. Madison loved the little corner shops better than chain stores, and she was absolutely trilled to see that Washington had a big selection of them. They saw neat little vintage shops and all sorts of small café's. They wandered here and there, and saw some very unique things. Then Madison spotted it! It was a little dimly lit shop on the corner with all sorts of glittering fabrics hanging in the window.  
  
" Sakura! Look over there!" Madison said pointing over at the shop. " It's just the kind of fabric's I need for your costumes."  
  
" But I thought you got all the fabric you needed earlier."  
  
" I thought I did, but those are much better."  
  
"Oh, well, you're the costume designer, so what you say goes." Sakura said shrugging.  
  
" Come on Li, I need you measurements" Madison said yanking Li across the road followed by Sakura, Jerimiah and the rest of the group.  
  
" Hey, Madison, what are we doing?" Nikki yelled up to Madison from Mr. Alexander's side.  
  
" I'm just getting more fabric." Madison smiled back at her.  
  
" Oh…" Nikki said looking puzzled," But I thought you got it all already."  
  
" I found something I like better."  
  
" Oh, ok" Nikki smiled shrugging.  
  
"Ok, well, Madison meet the rest of us at the ice cream shop at the end of the street when you're done." Mr. Alexander called after them as they turned to walk down the street.  
  
"Ok!" Madison replied.  
  
Madison pushed the door to the shop and a bell rang some where in the back of the building. Sakura, Li, and Jerimiah followed closely behind her. A lamp sat on a wooden table next to the door, and cast a long shadow around the room. Other lamps were scattered throughout the room and gave off an eerie orange glow. Sakura could see that Madison was trilled at the sight before her. Isles upon isles of fine fabrics spread through the store. Madison was in heaven. She moved into one of the isles and quickly pulled out a beautiful white lace, which was treaded with sliver tread, and threw it over her shoulder. She looked down and examined some more fabric, until finding a light blue crushed velvet material and threw it over her shoulder as well. Just as she was pulling out yet another roll of fabric a door opened at the back of the shop and out stepped a pale, dark haired girl in a long dress made of a deep purple silk. She smiled at them and walked up the isle toward Madison and Sakura.  
  
" Hello, welcome to our store, may I help you?" She smiled politely.  
  
Sakura looked at her and noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes, they were cold and emotionless. The girl looked up from Madison and looked right into Sakura's eyes. Her cold eyes flashed at Sakura and she looked back down at what Madison was doing. Sakura felt a rush of energy flow through her body and suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her chest. She clutched her ribs trying to ease the pain, but it didn't work. There was defiantly something strange about this girl.  
  
"I've never had anything like that happen before, maybe Li senses something too," She looked up at Li and noticed that he was glaring at the girl from 2 isles away. " I'll go ask him." She thought making her way over to Li.  
  
He was glaring at the girl intensely, and was startled when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
" Ah…" He jumped up. "Oh Sakura, sorry" He sighed.  
  
"Li do you sense something strange about that girl?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure what, but there is something really different about her."  
  
" Yeah I sensed it too" Sakura nodded, " When she looked at me it seemed like she sent a chill through my entire body. It was strange." She shuddered.  
  
" Is Kero with you?" Li asked his eyes flashing at her.  
  
" Yeah, he's in my bag, along with the cards." Sakura whispered to him.  
  
" Ok let's ask him if he's senses it too."  
  
They pretended to be browsing the different fabrics along the wall of the shop and slowly moved into the corner where they could not be seen. Sakura opened her bag, reached her hand in and brought Kero out. He looked drowsy. Then he fluttered a couple of inches above Sakura's hand. He folded his arms and waited for them to say some thing.  
  
" What is it, I was just having a great dream about big mountains of chocolate pudding." He said, his eyes glazing over.  
  
" Kero, do you sense a magical presence in this shop?" Li said looking sternly at Kero.  
  
" We sensed something, but were not totally sure what it is." Sakura said with a note of worry in her voice.  
  
Kero paused and closed his eyes. Sakura and Li stared at him in silence. He suddenly opened his eyes and let out a small cry.  
  
" Sakura, Li, there is a VERY powerful force in this shop, but I can't determine if it's coming from one certain place, or if this entire room is full of magic." Kero said in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
Sakura now closed her eyes and focused very hard on the magic reverberating around the room. She saw the whole room come at her from the darkness. It glowed a bright purple color. It was as thought she was looking through night vision glasses. She spun around so that to see the whole room and stopped abruptly when she saw it. The dark haired girl was glowing bright red and stood out from everything else. She let out a muffled yell and opened her eyes quickly. She was staring right at Li, who was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" I know where it's coming from!" Sakura said almost too loud.  
  
" Where!?" Li and Kero said in unison.  
  
" From the shop keeper." Sakura said breathlessly. " It's all coming from her."  
  
" Are you sure Sakura?" Kero said in a quiet voice.  
  
" Yeah, it's her all right"  
  
"Well maybe she's just a magical person, I mean she hasn't attacked anyone, so I don't see the big deal…" Li said in an awkward tone.  
  
" I don't know, let's ju…." Sakura's eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Sakura!" Li shouted in a startled voice.  
  
Madison and Jerimiah and the shopkeeper ran over to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh, Sakura!" Madison gasped when she saw Sakura spread out on the floor. " Li what happened?"  
  
" She just collapsed, we were standing here talking and she collapsed" Li explained as he propped her up against the wall. "I don't know wh…" Li started to talk but he collapsed right on top of Sakura.  
  
"Li!" Madison shouted as she bent down next to him. " Li wake up!" She yelled shaking him. Jerimiah bent down next to her and tried to help. They propped him up next to Sakura, his head hanging limply on her shoulder. They tried to shake them awake, but nothing worked.  
  
"Maybe we should go and get someone…" Jerimiah said with an uncertain tone in his voice. " Maybe call an ambulance, or get Mr. Alexander."  
  
"We can't leave them here… Hold on," Madison said turning to the shopkeeper. " Miss do you think you could run down to the ice cream shop at the end of the street and get some one to help us?"  
  
But she just stared blankly at Madison. Madison gave her a confused look, and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Miss, could you, please, our friends are hurt, and we, we need your help…" Madison said loudly.  
  
The girl just stared at her. All of a sudden Madison collapsed in a heap. Jerimiah yelled and jumped up and rushed over to Madison. He turned her over onto her back and put her head in his lap. He looked up at the girl, who was now staring at him. Suddenly her eyes flashed a bright red and Jerimiah slumped over on the floor. The girl stepped over Madison and Jerimiah and bent down over Sakura. She reached next to Sakura and picked up her bag. She opened it and reached inside, searching for some thing. She brought her hand back out clutching Kero tightly.  
  
"Get off of me! What did you do to Sakura?" Kero yelled squirming and thrashing to free his self. He pushed against her and bit down on the side of her hand. She ignored him and stood up. She held out her hand and looked straight at Kero. Her eyes flashed once more and Kero fell limp. She dropped him on the ground and walked to the front of the shop. She locked the door and pulled down the blinds in the windows.  
  
" Now I'm gonna have some fun!" She laughed, and in a puff of purple smoke she disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so there's chapter 9, the fun is just beginning. I hope you liked this chapter. So stay here for the next chapter of The New Magic Force, to see how Sakura and the others will get out of this mess. Send your comments to me @ Just_beein_me@hotmail.com Thanks ~Sakura_star~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
